Darks, Lights, and Confusion, Oh My!
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: Strange things are stirring in Domino, and the sudden arrival of two Egyptians is the start of it all. Puppyshipping, Castleshipping, Chibishipping, Darkshipping, Casteshipping galore. Shonen-ai, hints of yaoi. T to be safe.
1. Wait, What?

It was last period, and Joey was bored. He'd already finished his work-which wasn't all that rare, as he'd become more interested in history because of the yamis and the fact that he did have one himself, one he'd likely never meet. He now had doodles all over his page of what he pictured his past self-Jono, he'd been told-to look like, as well as his interaction with the various darks.

In one, he dueled Atemu, and the second panel was of an obviously roughed-up Jono shaking the grinning pharaoh's hand. In another, he and Akefia were ransacking a tomb, and then running with bags and armfuls of goodies as they were chased.. The last two-panel was of Jono and Seth arguing, the first featuring Seth smirking and Jono glaring, the second with Seth walking away as Jono lobbed a pebble at the back of his head.

Smiling, he added a third panel to that one-Jono running and laughing, ducking to avoid the Millennium Rod, which Seth was swinging at him. Happily, he doodled Atemu and Heba-the nickname the Egyptians had given Yuugi so he wouldn't be left out when they were using ancient names-standing back to back and smiling-Atemu knowingly, and Heba innocently.

By the time he had to clean up, there were other such scenes all across several pieces of paper, including one of the whole lot of them as chibis, asleep on a pile of pillows. Jono and Heba were curled up together further down the stack, and Akefia lay on the very top, a hand on his stomach and his mouth open as he snored. Atemu lay just beside Heba, their hands clasped, and Seth was on the side of Jono that wasn't occupied with Heba-he was the only one awake, the Millennium Rod laying across his lap as he glared at whoever would try to interrupt his sleeping friends.

A pale hand snagged the notebook just as he was about to close it, and he glared up at the thief. "These are actually pretty good, mutt, but I would suggest that you not throw a rock at me in this time period." Seto was smiling a little, and Joey couldn't help a grin in return, replying, "No promises, rich boy, but I'll play nice if you will." Now that he wasn't distracted anymore, he wanted to hug the other, and cursed his random affection urges. He was glaring a hole in the floor until the top of his head was tapped with the notebook gently. "Here. You should show those to Yami-he'll like them. Bakura, too, especially the one with the two of them wrestling around."

"Thanks, Kaiba. I guess we've rubbed off on ya so much you actually _can _be nice to someone other than Moki, huh?" He stood and grabbed his bag as the final bell rang, hurrying to go gather his friends, oblivious to the blue eyes following him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yami! I have something to show you!" The Egyptian turned to face the counter of the Game Shop, eyes met with the sight of a grinning blond. He blinked at the notebook held out to him, but took it and opened it to a marked page, smiling as he saw what was there. "You did very well, Joey-can you remember yourself a little bit, or is the likeness merely based off your current self? You've drawn Jono perfectly, and much of this actually did happen." There was an unsaid, 'sans Heba, but that's not the point,' and Joey nodded. "I just figured my hair would've been longer and I would've been a little more muscular from working on the pyramids." He shrugged.<p>

"I have been having some weird dreams lately, though-what if I remember that way? It wouldn't be like having a dark, but I'd know what happened to Jono even after you guys were sealed." The ex-pharaoh nodded and looked up as the doorbells jingled, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "…Kaiba?"

Joey blinked. "Kaiba?" He turned and saw the brunet standing just in the door, muffled shock barely showing on his features. "It's almost too good that you're both here, but I'll say it's luck. You two need to come with me and see this." He gestured outside to his limo, and Yami nodded, going around the counter and asking Joey, "Are you coming along?"

"Of course! I wanna know what's got moneybags so confounded," he laughed, and thanked Seto for holding the door as he exited. They all climbed in the car and off they went, and no matter how much the two asked, Seto wouldn't tell them what was so shocking.

* * *

><p>Big red eyes opened, bleary with sleep. "Nnnn… Where am I?" The teen looked around, rubbing his eyes tiredly and sighing in relief when he saw that his companion was still there. "Love? Love, wake up." He shook the other a bit and blue eyes flickered open, glaring a bit. "Yes?" There was agitation, but it was overlooked for now. "Where are we?"<p>

* * *

><p>Seto walked them down a hall, up two flights of stairs, and three doors down another hallway before he stopped, and warned them, "This will shock you, so brace yourselves." They nodded and did so, and when he opened the door, they were met with red eyes and a grin. "ATEMU! Seth, Seth, he'll tell us where we are!" And then, just before Jono pounced on poor Yami, he blinked in confusion at Seto. "AHH! Love, there's a strange person who looks JUST LIKE YOU!"<p>

Another Egyptian walked so he was standing in the threshold, and he replied, "He's been here the entire time-he spoke to me before I fell back asleep, while you were resting." "Oh." Jono pouted a bit, and Seth raised an eyebrow at him. "Were you so confused by the sight of a second me that you didn't notice yourself?"

Red eyes gazed into powder blue with confusion before locking onto warm, honey-brown. Both pair blinked , and they leaned in a bit, tilting their heads to and fro before lifting a hand to touch the other's cheek. "You're real," Joey breathed, and smiled. "You're real and you're here." Then he hugged Jono tightly, the embrace being returned without a trace of awkwardness.

"Cousin, how have you been?" Yami blinked before looking to Seth and smiling. "All has been well, Seth. I found friends here, and Akefia understands everything now-he has a light as well." Seth's eyebrows furrowed a bit, but he shook it off, commenting, "I'm sure you'll explain everything to me later, won't you?" The smaller of the two nodded, and looked to Seto, who was watching the two blonds with a smirk.

"I wouldn't suggest calling Jono a mutt-Joey would feel replaced and Jono would get angry… Neither of them look like it, but they both hit hard." Seto nodded, then looked at Yami in confusion. "…Replaced? But he hates when I call him a dog." "And Jono hates when I call him kit. Does it stop me?" Two pairs of blue eyes met, and both owners smiled-already, something they both did.

"Atemu! I'd like to meet your… Hikari?" Jono turned to Joey and asked, "You did say that you were my 'hikari,' my light, right?" The other blond nodded, and the first grinned. "Right. I'd like to meet your hikari!" Yami chuckled and nodded, looking to Seto. "Lead the way?" He nodded, and they began to walk back to the limo.

* * *

><p>Jono shook and clung to Seth, eyes wide. "It's…going to take a while to get used to that transportation…." Joey let his eyes flicker over to the sight of the two for a moment, one comforting the other, then abruptly looked away as Atemu caught his stare. The former pharaoh smirked to himself-'I know something you don't know'-and opened the door to his, Yuugi's, and Solomon's house. "Aibou! Where are you?"<p>

"I'm in the livingroom doing some work-welcome home!" Yami kicked his shoes off and motioned for the other Egyptians to do the same and follow their hikaris, who were already moving for the livingroom. "Hellooo, little Heba!" Jono giggled, putting his arms around Yuugi's neck. Yuugi put down his pencil and turned to look at the strange person hugging him, only to squeak, "Joey's yami! But how?"

"That's the sixty-four dollar question, Yuug', trust me." Joey went to his side and smiled. "Yuugi, this is Jono. Jono, this is Yuugi, one of my best friends." "And I am the priest Seth. It's nice to make your acquaintance, light of my cousin." Seth held out his hand as Joey had taught him, but Yuugi just freed himself of Jono's hug and put his arms around his middle. "It's nice to meet you too! I'm not supposing you remember how you two got here, though. do you?" The priest shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

Big brown eyes peered up into the Egyptian's, and he told him, "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll figure it out easy, huh, Yuug'? I even bet Kaiba will help us, right?" He looked to the aforementioned CEO, who nodded silently. "See? Nothing to worry over."

Jealousy bubbled in Seto's systems, but he pushed it back when he realized that Joey wasn't being kind to some random stranger, he was being nice to the person he shared a soul with. And instead of freaking out over the fact that their yamis were together, he seemed almost envious of their closeness…

…Hmmm…

"…Kaiba…Earth to Kaiba? Kaiba! Moneybags! Asshole! Rich Boy! …SETO!" He blinked and focused in on the brown eyes only inches from his, smirking at how the cheeks just below them reddened. "Yes, mutt?" "Yuugi wants to know if you'd mind keeping the darks at your house-I can take Jono if you can't, though, and Seth says he'd be fine here anyway, so no pressure." "I'll let them stay with me, so that won't be necessary. Besides, I'm sure they'd be upset if we were to separate them." The blond nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Kaiba."

There was an uncomfortable silence in which Seto knew Joey wanted to ask something, and he waited until he did. "…Can I come visit him?" "Of course you can visit me, twin! Because I know an incarnation of Seth wouldn't be mean enough to keep us apart!" Jono exclaimed, putting his arms around Joey again, "Isn't that right, Seto?" The brunet nodded, and smiled a bit at the blond Egyptian. "I think my dark wouldn't hesitate to harm me for making you upset." "Nor would I if you upset Joey. Keep that in mind." The smaller of the two glared up at him, and Joey couldn't help but laugh, trying to keep silent even though his shoulders were shaking and gave him away..

"Hikari? Joey, why are you laughing?" But he just turned and buried his face in Jono's shoulder, muffling himself further until his bout of sniggering died off. "Oh, God… sorry, it's just… You bein' with Seth like you are, and then giving Seto a look like that…" He shook his head, and smiled at the two. "I'm going to have to add everyone from now into my drawings, and that'll be the first one."

"You draw?" Red eyes sparked with interest, and Jono bounced on the tips of his toes. "I want to see!" Joey began to walk to the door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Here-I grabbed the notebook for you. I didn't want to forget about it and drive off with it." He blinked up into blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Kaiba. Seems like I'm saying that a lot today, huh?"

He flipped the book open and handed it to Jono. "Here-these are the first ones I did, back a few months ago." His dark flipped through the pages with a smile. "Wow, these are really good…" Then his eyes were tinged with a little bit of sadness as he stumbled upon a picture with Joey, curled up with his arms around his knees, looking over at Tea, Yuugi, and Tristan almost protectively, a bruise on his cheek. "Yours hurt you too, didn't he? Your father, I mean. This is after he got mad at you for hanging out with your friends a lot, isn't it?"

The younger blond hesitated a moment under Seto's now-attentive gaze, but nodded. "It's been getting worse since the winter break." He tugged his jacket off and tugged his collar down, exposing marks. "It's fine though-I'll be out of school soon enough, and I can-" "Come stay with us, mutt." Joey would've glared at the interruption if it was any statement but that, but his eyes just grew wide now, and he asked, "…Are you just offering to screw with my head? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Jono threatened you against that."

He shook his head. "I'm serious. I kept it from happening to Mokuba, and I'll get you out of it." There was an unsaid, 'I don't want anyone else to have to go through that,' but being Seto, he wouldn't admit it. "We can pick your things up on the way home."

"I claim bunking with Seth!" Joey facepalmed and groaned, "That went without saying, but now you got us thinking about it!" His cheeks burned red, and he walked off to find Yuugi. "Yuug, does Yami shower you with too much information too, or am I just lucky?" "Too much information! It comes with the territory, but you'll get used to it!" Joey sighed and grabbed his notebook from the table Jono had set it down on. "Alright, come on. We got a lot of stuff to grab, and dad gets home in two hours-we need to empty my space out before he gets back."

Jono watched Joey walk out the door, quickly followed by Seto, and as he and Seth trailed after, he asked, "…was it something I said?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*dodges random objects* I know, I know-finish other things first! But this plunnie was just calling my name, and I had to post it. It's very new for me-I am well aware of the OOC most likely happening here, but I'm actually very proud of this so far. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_

_**Love,**_

_**Mel**_


	2. Jono Reveals The Back Story! Sort Of

"I want my room as far away from them as possible," Joey stated firmly, and Seto smirked. "Will you settle for the second-furthest?" He nodded, and they walked down a hallway that was considerably less extravagant than the others.

"Lemme guess-next to your room, right?" The brunet nodded, a slight smirk on his lips. "I'm surprised-with my 'dark's' inclination toward yours, I thought you'd spend these next few minutes drilling into my mind exactly the pain you'd put me through if I tried to molest you." Joey shrugged, tilting his head to the side a little. "I know you won't though-have you seen our everyday interactions? This is just about as nice as we get."

Oh, if only he had as much confidence in himself as Joey seemed to have in him, he actually might not be tempted to creep in and fondle the poor mutt in his sleep… His teasing had been warning.

They continued in silence, and their walk ended with Seto opening a huge door and telling Joey, "Make yourself comfortable-I'll send your things up as soon as I can." Joey nodded, peering in and gasping in awe. "Whoa…this room is the size of my whole apartment…" Seto closed the door behind Joey and walked down the hallway, knowing the moment exactly when Joey found the radio, and wincing at how loud he'd turned it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Joey lay on his back, singing along with the stereo. "You're making it hard for me to just start over life with you, the whole world told me I should disappear 'cause I'm falling in love with you! Just let me burn the night away, oh baby let me burn the night away… and it's so hard to catch your feelings when you always run away…" Yes, he left parts out because he'd forgotten them, but he'd been lucky enough to find the song on the radio-Ren had introduced him to There For Tomorrow, and he loved their music.

He let his eyes slip closed and sighed, content to just lay where he was. This was the most comfortable bed he'd ever lain on! And he was just about to fall asleep when there was a light knock on the door.

He made himself get up, answering the door and smiling when he found Jono. "Well, hi." "Hello, light! May I come in?" The brown-eyed blonde nodded and the other came in, plopping down on the bed. "I…lied when I said I didn't know how I got here. I know how." Joey blinked at his dark for a moment and asked, "Then why didn't you tell us?" Jono smiled sheepishly and replied, "I wasn't supposed to know why, and Seth wants to keep it a secret until necessary." "…how did you get here?"

"When we died, instead of being sent to the afterlife, we were sent to Ra himself. He told us we had a mission for the good of our future selves, if we didn't mind being put to sleep for five thousand years. We agreed, and woke up in the living room." Jono looked over to the other and asked, "Forgive me?" "I forgive you. But what do the two of you have to do to help us?"

The yami gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm…not sure how happy you're gonna be about this, but, uh… Get you and Seto together." Joey sat there and stared for a moment before laughing, tears of mirth coming to his eyes. "You think…that he…? Oh, that's great…"

He rubbed his eyes and looked back to Jono only to find him with a serious face. "…Oh, God, you weren't kidding…" And with that, Jono dove into his tale, explaining to Joey why they had to get together. Little did they know, the other two were on the other side of the house talking about the same thing…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"…And because of the way mine and Jono's souls are connected, you and Joey will eventually be harmed if you don't get together before you reach the age we were when we died. Your souls-_our_ souls-will disintegrate." Seto raised an eyebrow at this, and asked, "You realize that I'm not the one who'll have qualms with this, right?"

The priest shook his head a bit. "In all honesty, I predicted you'd be the most difficult to convince-I myself believed there was something wrong with me when my affections for Kisara waned and were entirely replaced by my love of Jono." Seto nodded and smiled a bit, replying, "I had a little brother who knows how to fight my logic when I think I'm right." Seth smiled a bit to himself, and asked, "The little one with the long hair, correct? I like him-you've raised him well."

"His name is Mokuba, and thanks. But back to the matter at hand, how are we going to manage this? And how old were the two of you when you died?" "Seventeen-we were ambushed during travel, and died together." Seto murmured, "A year… I can work with that." "I honestly don't think Joey will put up much opposition, actually. Though just in case, I've asked Jono not to tell him just yet."

The CEO raised an eyebrow at this, and asked, "Do you really think that's so wise? If we don't tell him now, when everything is revealed, he'll think I made him fall for me just so I wouldn't mentally die." Seth shook his head. "Not your mind, your psyche. Your psyche will die. And I have considered this, but I know Jono will get tired of seeing his confusion and tell him. That's just the kind of person he is-he'd do the same if it were you being seduced, because he hates deceiving people."

Seto nodded, and two pairs of blue eyes met. "So, when do we begin?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And thus, a month later found both pairs trying to entice the other. Joey would let himself lean a little closer when Seto helped him with homework, and Seto would curl his hand around Joey's, guiding his pencil across the paper. They had less real fights, and more flirtatious banter… But not much progress was made.

Joey made a loud noise of annoyance as he flopped back on his bed, practically fuming at himself. He'd let Seto move away-they'd been mere inches from kissing, and he'd kept himself from leaning forward with thoughts of insecurity. "I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!" the blond yelled in frustration, and his dark, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, winced. "Hey, no you're not! You're just a little put-off at yourself right now. You'll get another chance-didn't you see how he was looking at you the whole time?"

Joey scoffed and asked, "You mean like I was an idiot? Yeah, I saw. Damnit, I'm never gonna get him to like me!" Jono stood, red eyes flashing with a hint of madness, and he crawled so he was above Joey, gripping his face. "Now you look here, if you don't try, you won't get him. All that's keeping the two of you apart is hubris-pride."

Though Joey had to agree a little with that, he just couldn't wrap his mind around Seto maybe liking him back. His newfound kindness was just luck, right?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"…you let him pull away? Even though he was the one who initiated it?" Seto nodded and sighed quietly. "I know! I know." He took a deep breath and looked to the other. "How did you and Jono get together?" The elder's lips quirked up, and he chuckled, "It's a long story… but it might do you some good to hear it."

And he began his tale, his hikari's facial expression changing from amusement to disbelief and back again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Okay… Don't kill me for the shortness in comparison to the length of time, please! I'm amazed I got this much of it finished! Next chapter will (hopefully!) be mostly Jono telling Joey the story Seth is currently relaying to Seto. Thank you for your patience and fictonage!**_

_**Perpetual Amity,**_

_**~Mel**_

_**(P.S. I missed you guys! :3)**_


	3. Author's Note and Bonus Chapter

"Go on: make fun of me. I'm not smart. I'm not clever. I'm lucky more than anything else. I scrape by-why try harder?

But whatever ya do, keep the hell away from _him. _He's my rock, my solid, my rival, my friend, my lover.

Mess with him, and you're sure as hell gonna get the horns-after he kicks your ass for messing with me. He don't fuck around about dishing punishments for screwing with his puppy's emotions. He's badass like that.

So if I were you, and you were any kind of smart, I'd stay away from either of us. 'Cause dragons will lightening-blast the fuck outta ya, and sometimes…puppies have a worse bite than their bark, or at least a helluva bodyguard."

**_I wrote this for my dragon. She's not my dragon anymore. I miss her so bad, and I love her so very much, but sometimes, even love can't save a relationship. I'm sorry for the depressing A/N, but this is my version of therapy, and posting this old shit is really making me feel better. I apologise to my Puppyshipping followers, but this might be my last post for a bit-it literally hurts me to write this pairing right now, and it's been two months. I'm going to try and get my friend Katy to help me write my Draconian Elements at least, so please look out for that. Thank you all so much for being so patient with me: I love you all.  
><em>**_**Thank you, everyone who reviews or favourites or alerts: you have no idea how much that means to me, and it's nice to cry happy tears right now.**_

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!:**

**Yes, I am posting this on all of my Puppyshipping stories. No, it has nothing to do with any of the plots. It belongs in my drabble collection, and that's where it'll stay once I post for my other stories: when I have a new chapter for my other stories ('Secrets', 'Draconian Elements', 'Camping! Fun, Fun, Fun!', and 'Darks, Lights, and Confusion, Oh My!'), I will delete this chapter from those stories and replace them with the latest installment. Thank you, everyone, for having patience with my broken heart.**


End file.
